Lucky mistake
by sasuhinafoev
Summary: A sasuhina one-shot I made for my friend on Gaia. Im not very good at summaries T.T . Naruto is having a party and sets up a game for Sasuke and Hinata. Ino tries to set up Hinata with Naruto and one little mistake turns her whole plan upside-down


**Lucky Mistake**

_**This is a Sasuhina one-shot fanfic I made for my friend Snowfairy Kim on gaiaonline. It really has no switch of perspectives so its just normal point of view. Well except in the beginning but that shows what happens with both of them.**_

Hinata was at her locker, getting her stuff for the last period of the day, when her best friend, Ino, came running up to her. Hinata instantly knew something must have happened since Ino's usually slower than a herd of Turtles. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Okay Ino, what's the big news that made you speed over your average ½ mile per hour speed?" Hinata said drowsily. "Am I really getting that predictable?" Ino asked. Hinata ignored her question. "Well, anyway, there's a rumor going around school that someone in our likes you!" Ino said, squealing softly. Hinata's expression went from 'bored out of her mind' to being interested. "Who?" she asked, trying not to sound too curious. "That part I didn't hear" Ino said, tapping her chin. Suddenly, a certain blond came speeding down the hall toward them and skid to a stop in front of them. "HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled. Ino grabbed a clump of his hair and twisted it, making him wince in pain. She let go and crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face. "Ow!!!! What was that for?" he whined. "I was turned down the volume, apparently it worked" Ino said. "Well, like I was saying, I'm gonna be having an awesome party and you guys are invited!!! It's at my house and it's starting at 5:00 and ends at 2:00!"He said, walking off. Hinata's face was bright red. "N-Naruto-kun invited m-me to a p-party" she stuttered.

Sasuke was chilling by his locker when he saw he best friend come flying around the corner (heh I just realized, that the best friends thing so far has been Blue and yellow) "3…2…1…"Naruto crashed into a pink haired girl who at the time was drink from a water bottle. Water spilled all down the front of her as she looked up at Naruto with her mouth open. "O-Oh I'm s-sorry, I was just…"The girl poured the rest of the water on his head and stormed off down the hall. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and shook his head 'til his hair was dry. "I finished inviting everyone Sasuke, and I even invited Hinata! Boy, do I have the perfect game for you twoooooo" Naruto said. Sasuke slapped him across the face, trying to keep people from noticing the slight tint on his cheeks.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Why should I?"Sasuke turned Naruto's head so he could see Hinata and Ino walking down the hall right behind them. The bell rang, telling everyone it's time to go to class. "See you at the party tonight Sasuke!" Naruto said, taking off down the hall and almost bumping into Sakura (who now has a full water bottle) _again!! _Sasuke let out a sigh at his friends stupidity and walked to his next class.

**At the party**

Hinata looked around for Ino, getting kind of nervous about being surrounded by guys she didn't know. Well, that is except for Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly, the door opened and Hinata looked over to see just the person she wanted to see. Ino looked around the room and ran towards Hinata when she spotted her standing by the snack table. "Hina, what are you doing?! Go flirt with Naruto!" Ino said. "I don't know Ino,. I don't think he likes me. I think he likes Sakura." Hinata said, tapping her pointer fingers together. She always did this when they were talking about Naruto. The sound of the door opening up caught their attention, making them turn their heads. "And speak of the devil" Ino said as Sakura walked in, in a red miniskirt with a slit in the side and a spaghetti strap belly shirt. This made Naruto's eyes widen with big hearts. Sakura seductively walked over to Sasuke, causing to walk away as soon as she came within ten feet of him. "Sasuke-kun! Don't run away from your one true love!" They heard Sakura whine, chasing after him. "I hate to say this about the cold-hearted jerk, but I actually feel bad for him!" Ino said, wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder. The sound of a bullhorn going off caught everyone's attention. They followed the sound to see Naruto standing near the speakers. "Okay everyone, it's time for a game of Spin the bottle in heaven*****!" he said, leading a group of people over to a sitting area. Hinata and Ino shrugged and walked over. Ino noticed Sasuke pulling Naruto away from the group and got an evil idea.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from the group. "Whoa! Sasuke what's up?!" Naruto yelled, giving him a confused look. "Is this what you were talking about when you said you had a game to set me and Hinata up?!" Sasuke hissed. "Well it seems like a pretty good idea to me! Cuz if you spin and it lands on Hinata, you get 7 minutes alone in the small, dark closet with her. Isn't that awesome!?" Naruto asked. "No it's not! What if it doesn't land Hinata! What if it lands on Sakura?! What will I do then?! Who knows what she'll do to me if I do?!" Sasuke yelled, going unnoticed by the other people. Speaking of going unnoticed, Ino secretly walked over to the pair and put a small magnet on the side of the black cup in Naruto's hand. She quickly ran back to Hinata before she noticed she was gone. "And give me back my drink! I hate when you do that!" Sasuke yelled, taking the cup out of Naruto's hand and sitting down on a love seat couch. Naruto let out a sigh and followed him. (O.O Wow)

Ino sat down next to Hinata with a huge grin on her face. "What did you do?" Hinata asked. She held up a roll of magnet, making Hinata's face turn beet red. "Okay, let's start off with a girl, how about you Hinata?" Naruto asked, putting the bottle on the coffee table. Hinata gulped and spun the bottle. It spun around pointing at everyone for a moment until it started slowing down. Sakura………Neji………Sasuke………Naruto. Just as Hinata's heart started to sink to her stomach, the bottle started moving back and it moved back and faced Sasuke's cup, which happened to be right in front of him. Hinata and Sasuke's faces turned red as Naruto stood up. "Okay you guys, you know the drill, you guys have to stay in the closet for 7 minutes and get to do whatever you want to each other. But I happened to add my own little rule_.*Sasuke's eyes widened, scared to hear what Naruto was gonna say*_ If you guys don't come out with swollen lips or at least with a hickey, I'm gonna make you make out in front of everyone at this party!" Naruto said, putting them in the closet. "Okay your 7 minutes starts… now!" he yelled, slamming the door, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in the darkness.

**Hinata POV**

Hinata watched as she was locked into the closet with the blue haired boy the bottle had chosen for her. _Oh great. I'm gonna lose my first kiss to a guy who probably doesn't even like me. But yet again, Naruto likes Sakura. _Hinata let out a sigh, feeling tears drip from her eyes. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, not wanting her to be sad during what could be the best moment of his life. "This really is not what I was picturing. Ino was trying to set me up with Naruto and something must have happened. It's not that I have anything wrong with you, Sasuke; it's just that…you're probably into a prettier girl than me…"Hinata said, trailing off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! What makes you think I don't think you're pretty?" Sasuke asked, getting off the wall he was leaning on and walking over to her. "W-Well do you?" Hinata asked. "No, not pretty…" "Oh…okay I…" Sasuke grabbed her chin to try to get her to be quiet. "I didn't get to finish. I was going to say: No, not pretty, but beautiful." Sasuke brushed his finger against her lip, hoping to get her attention a lot better. "R-Really?" Hinata asked, rubbing away a tear. "Of course! Hinata, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" Sasuke said, onyx eyes shining even in the pitch dark. "What do you…" Hinata said. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He was caught off guard when he felt her kissing back. The closet door flew open but Sasuke didn't pull away. Naruto and Ino both looked in shock at the sight before them. Sakura's eyes had tears pouring out as she ran up to them. She pulled Sasuke off her and started beating Hinata. Ino was about to go attack her but Sasuke took care of it. He slapped Sakura across the face, making her gasp and run away crying.

**Okay I'm stopping here because I don't know what else to add. Once again, this is a story for my friend Snowfairy Kim on Gaiaonline so I want her to be the first one to read this.**


End file.
